


Sweet nothings

by LadiesSocialClub



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesSocialClub/pseuds/LadiesSocialClub
Summary: Jack's early morning ruminations about what makes a relationship





	Sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing for this fandom after months of lurking! I haven't written anything in years, so this is to test the waters. I hope you enjoy!

Jack Robinson sighed contentedly as he rolled to his left side, momentarily missing the warmth of the lithe body that had been pressed against his in sleep. 

He had never been happier or more secure in a relationship. He’d never known it was possible to feel this way, but he had learned so much in the months that he’d been in this bed regularly.

When he had been married to Rosie, their life had been defined by good moments - basically everything before the war - and bad moments - basically everything after the war.

Now he knew that a good relationship wasn’t defined by the good things and the bad things, it was defined by the nothings.

Jack certainly couldn’t deny that he and Phryne went through some bad moments -- he still couldn’t stand her penchant for putting herself in danger or her inability to respect that some things are better left to the actual police and there were still plenty of moments where she made his heart practically stop when pulling one of her ill-planned stunts. For all of the bad moments though, they had far more good moments -- his heart filled with joy at the thought of her head thrown back in raucous laughter on the scenic railway or the devilish glint she got in her eye when she flirted and teased him over an after-dinner drink or the image of her running towards him on that airfield. 

These things, good and bad, however, didn’t make their relationship what it was. 

In reality, it was the moments of quiet in the parlor after dinner while they read their respective novels on the chaise lounge, leaning against one another, but not speaking.

It was not the moments during the dinner parties when they were surrounded by friends and family, but the moments afterwards when she sat on the tipsily piano bench next to him and sang while he played.

It was in the moments where he was tucked up in bed early while she danced to her heart’s content at whatever club was popular in the moment, but slipped into bed and curled up beside him when the night was over.

It was the moments where the early morning sun streamed through the windows on their bedroom and highlighted the freckles across her back and shoulders and he couldn’t help but kiss each and every one of them in turn.

It was the moments like this very one, he thought, as Phryne rolled toward him instinctively and slipped her arm around his waist.

He gently tugged her hand to his lips and she snuffled lightly into his shoulder, never quite waking up.

Sweet nothings indeed.


End file.
